Honey's Super Awesome Random Adventures
by OwlWhisper
Summary: Honey and Axel randomly deside to go on an adventure together. While they're on the adventure, they meet new friends.
1. Chapter 1

**owlwhisper: Yay! This is my first story on FanFiction! **

**Honey: Really?**

**owlwhisper: What are you doing here? Go back to the couch! **

**Honey: I love you too.**

I was curled up on the couch reading a book; I had already gathered my abnormally long, floppy black bunny ears in my lap, so no one would accidently trip or step on them. I was about to turn the page when a tall man I had never seen before walked into the room. He had spiky hair the color of flames and wearing a long black cloak. He was eating something that appeared to be sea salt ice-cream.

Strolling over to the couch, he sat down, flinging his arm nonchalantly over the back of it. Since it was a small couch, my toes were almost touching him, and his fingers were mere inches away from my knee.

"Who are you?" I demanded. He looked startled for a second and then turned to face me, his grass green eyes sparkling.

"I'm Axel, got it memorized?" he paused for a bit before asking, "Who are you?"

I closed my book, keeping the page with a spare ear. "Well, _I'm_ Xemnas" I announced sarcastically.

Axel looked a little concerned as he studied me. "Really?"

"No." I said flatly. He looked relieved as he sank back on the couch. "My name is Honey"

But Axel wasn't interested in my name anymore. He was looking at my book I was still holding. "What's that?"

I glanced down at the book. "Um, my book." I said hesitantly. Shouldn't people know what a book is?

Axel looked shocked. "What? No, I will not tolerate this." Before I could protest, he had dropped his hand from the back of the couch, grabbed it, and threw it in the fireplace, where it promptly burst into flames.

"Hey! I was reading that!" I glared at him, my black eyes flashing.

"Then why were you reading the same page for the last hour?" He shot back.

I blushed. "No I- wait a second, how do you know that?"

"No reason." Axel looked away and started whistling innocently.

"Well, the real question is: where did that fireplace come from?" We both looked at the fireplace that was _not_ there a minute ago.

Finally Axel shrugged. "At least it adds to the room." But while Axel was speaking, the fireplace disappeared, probably back to where it came from, but were, we will never know. We stared at the spot for a while before looking at each other. "Weird."

I agreed.

"Hey! I have a fun idea!" I declared randomly.

Axel looked at me wearily. "Yeah?"

"What if we go on an adventure?" I looked at him expectedly.

"I don't know . . ."

I put my hands on my hips as well as I can, with me being curled up and all. "Oh, come on! It's not like you're doing anything else!"

"Nu-uh," he held up his half-eaten ice-cream. "I'm eating this."

"You can't eat ice-cream for the entire story!"

"Watch me." With that he continued to eat his sea salt ice-cream.

I glared at him, but he wasn't paying me any mind. Let's change tactics. I thought for a minute. What can I give/say to Axel to make him join me? Then it struck me.

"Hey Axel . . ." I began innocently.

"Uh-huh." He continued to eat his ice-cream as he glanced at me. Seeing my face, he asked, "what is it?"

"If you go on the adventure with me . . ." I stopped.

"What?" I had caught his attention.

"_If_ you go on the adventure with me . . ." I paused for effect. "You'll be one of the main characters."

Axel thought for a moment. Then he said, "ok, I'll go on the adventure with you." I mentally high-fived myself. He sprang off of the couch. He was _really_ tall. "Let's go now."

"Ok. But wait a sec for me to get my super-awesome-magical-bag." I got up off of the couch too.

"Whoa! You're really short." He grinned down at me, which I thought was really mean.

I planted my hands on my hips, glaring up at him, knocking aside my ears in the process. "So?"

"No one will see you!" Which was true, I only came up to about his chest, and I was seventeen too! He looked at my ears, which were barely dragging on the floor, and his grin widened. "Those are some long ears too."

"Stop making fun of me!" I turned away and picked up a bag that suspiciously looked like the one from 'Mary Poppins.'

"Hey, isn't that-"

"Shut up." I interrupted. Thankfully, he didn't pursue the topic, even if he did send me curious glances.

"Let's go." And with that we walked out the door where I promptly tripped over something and fell down.

"Ow . . ." I trailed off as I saw what I tripped over. It was a female Raichu. With her smooth amber fur, white belly, yellow cheeks, pointy ears with a curl at the base, long thin tail with a thunder bolt at the tip, and paws that looked like she stepped in brown paint, she stole my heart.

"OMG! You are so-o-o cute! I'm sorry I tripped over you! My name's Honey, what's yours?" I went on my knees and stroked her head. She appeared to like it and her black eyes half closed in pleasure.

Axel rolled his eyes. "Girls! It's a Pokémon; it's not going to say anything, so why don't we call it Boring or better yet, leave her here."

The Raichu glared at Axel and chirped angrily "kill!"

We both looked at her in surprise. Then I turned to Axel. "See? She can speak! And we are keeping her!" The Raichu wagged her tail happily. "But you need a name!" I thought a moment before saying "why don't we call you Mrs. Bore?"

Mrs. Bore beamed up at me. "Kill!" She chirped happily. I hugged her. It was odd how she says 'kill' but everyone has their flaws.

"Come on! We're going to be late for the sunset!" Axel was right; the sun was setting quickly, smiling happily as it sank lower in the sky.

Axel helped me up off the ground. I turned and saw Mrs. Bore standing next to me. She reached her paw up to take my hand to hold. Mrs. Bore was only two and a half feet tall, but her ears reached past my elbow. Adjusting my bag, I took Axels hand too, and we ran into the sunset.

**Honey: Why did you make us run into the sunset?**

**Axel: Yeah, why? You made me act like a girl!**

**owlwhisper: It just felt right. Anyway, please review! If you are the first one, you'll get cookies!**

**Mrs. Bore: Kill!**

**owlwhisper: If no one gets to them first . . .**


	2. I'm in the Mood for Cookies

**owlwhisper: I need to say something funny up here, any ideas?**

**All: *silence***

**BlackWolfe: Hi!**

**owlwhisper: Get out of here! This is my creation, not yours!**

**BlackWolfe: So bossy . . . I made 'Transforming into a New Life' on here, check it out!**

**owlwhisper: take your advertisements and leave! By the way, I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts or Pokemon, I forgot to put the disclamer up in the first chapter . . .**

**BlackWolfe: You don't own me either! I'm my own creation!**

"Oof!" The wind was knocked out of me as I woke up to see Mrs. Bore happily sitting on my chest.

"Kill!" She chirped. I tried to push her off, but she wouldn't budge. I felt a tug on my ear and looked up to see Axel holding it. The rising sun sent oranges and yellows shining in his normally red hair. His green eyes had a touch of blue as he peered down at me.

"You know you slept like a log." Axel informed me.

"Please . . . get her . . . off." I wheezed. Mrs. Bore has some weight to her.

Axel smirked "no, really?" With that he disappeared from my limited sight from the ground. Mrs. Bore was looking down at me when two hands wrapped themselves around her middle. She started wailing "Ki-i-ill!" And thrashed around to break herself from Axels grip. But he held on and started lifting her off me. Mrs. Bore, seeing that thrashing and wailing won't help, clung onto one of my long, black, floppy bunny ears. "Kill!" She screeched defiantly.

Thankfully, Axel saw her death grip on my ear and put her down next to me. Before Mrs. Bore could hop back on me, I quickly stood up, tilting my head a little because of Mrs. Bore's grip.

"Let's go. I'm bored of this place." With that Axle turned on his heel and started walking down the road.

"Come on Mrs. Bore, Axle is going to leave us behind." I reached down and grabbed my super-awesome-magical-bag.

"Kill." Mrs. Bore pouted. She still wanted to be on my lap. So I hugged her and whispered to her to hold the tip of my ear if she wanted to. She beamed and slipped her brown paw down my ear to hold the end. "Ki-i-i-i-l-l-l-l!" she sang as we hurried to catch up with Axel who was waiting for us further up the road.

As we reached him we heard a growl/squeak from the bush to our right. We turned to face the sound and a small black thing tumbled out. He was small, a little bit shorter than my knee and had luminescent yellow eyes. His wispy antennas quivered when he saw me and raised both arms above his head, showing that he wanted to be picked up.

Axel's eyes widened and he shouted at me: "No! Don't touch him! It's a Heartless! They're dangerous!" Suddenly, two flaming chakram appeared in his hands as he glared at the cute little Heartless by my feet.

Mrs. Bore on the other hand had grown bored and had stuck her sleek head into my super-awesome-magical-bag in search for something to eat. As she was rummaging, she still had a protective grip on my ear.

I slipped bag off of my shoulder so she can search better and turned to face the little Heartless. He looked at me with those big, yellow eyes and I knew that he was harmless. Despite Axels protest, I bent down and gently held him in my arms.

Axel gasped when he saw me holding him, but the little Heartless just snuggled in deeper into my arms and drooped his eyes sleepily. He opened his mouth in a giant yawn, revealing pointy little black teeth.

Mrs. Bore made a satisfied squeak as she withdrew herself from the bag. In one hand, she was holding my ear, in the other she was proudly displaying her find: a heart shaped cookie.

The Heartless perked up at the sight of the cookie. "Cooookkieeee!" He growled happily and launched himself at the cookie.

Mrs. Bore screamed in surprise and dropped the cookie in her haste to hug me. "Kill!" She cried, great big tears forming in her eyes as she clung to me.

The Heartless acted like he hadn't eaten in ages: Shoving the cookie in his mouth and growling "cookie" repeatedly.

At this point Mrs. Bore was sobbing into my ear, Axel was watching everything with a critical eye, and, of course, the Heartless was eating the cookie.

I looked at the Heartless sternly when he was done eating. He shrank down, giving me big puppy eyes. "Nu-uh. That isn't going to fix it, sweetie. You made poor Mrs. Bore cry." I waved my hand down at Mrs. Bore, who was finally starting to calm down.

He looked guiltily down at the (few) remaining crumbs of the cookie. "Cookie . . . she?" He looked at Mrs. Bore. Mrs. Bore sniffed and scooted towards the Heartless a little, dropping my ear.

She studied him for a while before turning to me. "Kill?" She reached aver and grabbed the Heartless's paw and turned to me again. "Kill?"

I looked at Mrs. Bore, then the (blushing?) Heartless than to Axel. He caught the look in my eyes and groaned. "This is crazy! We aren't taking another person-sorry-_creature _on our super awesome random adventures!"

"Too late." I smiled innocently. "We already took him in, right Mrs. Bore?" We heard her giggling and turned around to see them chasing each other in a game of tag.

Axel sighed and his chakrams vanished. "Fine, but I'm not cleaning up after him."

I beamed up at him and gave him a quick hug. "Come on let's go!" I turned to the little Heartless. "What are we going to call you?" I mused.

He perked up and grinned up at me. "Cookies! I!" He pointed at himself and stealthily shoved Mrs. Bore and scurried away when she squeaked.

I laughed. "Alright, Cookies. We have to teach you some grammar!" I turned to Axel, who rolled his eyes.

He turned and began walking down the road again, looking over his shoulder at me. "I'm leaving, coming?"

**Mrs. Bore: Kill!**

**Cookies: Cookies! Want!**

**owlwhisper: Calm down you two! *looks up* OMG! A Moogle!**

**Axel: Speak for yourself.**

**Honey: What's a Moogle?**

**Axel: Its a- never mind. For everyone reading this: please review!**

**Cookies: Review! **


End file.
